Archer (Fate/Connect - Shiradhaj)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Zero Han |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Earth |phantasm= A |strength= C+ |endurance= E |agility= B |mana= B+ |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Independent Action |cskill2value=B |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=D |cskill4=Territory Creation |cskill4value=A |skill1=Mana Burst (Flames) |skill1value=B |skill2=Impeccable Wisdom |skill2value=A |skill3=Knowledge from the Sages |skill3value=EX |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Kodhandam |np1target=Anti-World |np1rank=A+ |np2=Brihadaranyaka Upanishad |np2target=Anti-Army (Self) |np2rank=EX |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |jspirit= |master= Ellis Sinatra |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Earth |phantasm= A |strength= C+ |endurance= E |agility= B |mana= B+ |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Independent Action |cskill2value=B |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=D |cskill4=Territory Creation |cskill4value=A |skill1=Mana Burst (Flames) |skill1value=B |skill2=Impeccable Wisdom |skill2value=A |skill3=Knowledge from the Sages |skill3value=EX |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Kodhandam |np1target=Anti-World |np1rank=A+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = Dark brown | eyec = Brown | birthp = Videha Kingdom, India | armament = Bow, Scrolls | likes = New knowledge, sharing different cultures and ideals, intelligent conversations with other Servants | dislikes = Disputes, unwise decisions | talent = Leadership, teaching & guidance | enemy = Arsené Lupin | imagecol = Carmine & sunset gold }} Archer '(アーチャー, ''Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Zero Han in the Underworld Holy Grail War in Fate/Connect. He is one of the Servants able to be summoned by Ellis Sinatra in the Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is '''Shiradhaj (シラーダジ), commonly referred to as Janaka (ジャナカ), the ancient philosopher-king of Videha and Rama's father-in-law in the Sanskrit epic, Ramayana. He is said to have existed approximately in the 8th or 7th century BC, and was renowned for his patronage of Vedic culture and philosophy and whose court was an intellectual center for Brahmin sages. He is revered as a being with no attachment to material possessions. But, he was intensely interested in spiritual discourse and considered himself free from worldly illusions. His interactions with sages and seekers such as Ashtavakra and Sulabha are recorded in ancient texts. In the case of Ramayana, he is the father of Sita and is a person who managed to be realised and tested by the sage Ashtavakra. Due to his wisdom, many spiritual teachers have referred to this writing often translating and deducing its meaning. However, this version of Shiradhaj came from the implications that he may have wielded the divine construct, Shiva Dhanush (Pinaka), prior to Sita's swayamvara. Appearance Archer has a lightly tanned skin, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. A noticeable feature in his appearance is that he has a red [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bindi_(decoration) bindi] on his forehead marked on him by a sage due to his vast wisdom. His clothes are often in warm colored hues, and are described to be made in the finest material and elaborately designed to befit a king. However, Archer prefers his clothes to give him some space in order for him to move around freely. He rarely wears any of this possessions due to his selflessness, and only allows himself to wear a pair of golden earrings and black gloves for decoration. His gloves, though, have a significant meaning as they hide his scarred, slightly burnt hands away, which is a sign that he used his Noble Phantasm once before. Personality Archer is described as a caring father figure to anyone he meets, giving reasonable advice and showing great concern especially towards his Master. For the majority of his appearances, he is portrayed as a calm and wise individual that showcased his regal air as king. However, whenever there's a chance to talk about different cultures and gain new knowledge, Archer gets childishly excited for some time before sobering up. He also has a soft spot for children as they remind him of his fond memories with his family in life, particularly with Sita. Archer is also shown to be extremely proud of his son-in-law, Rama, and is happy that his daughter is in good hands. Despite this, however, Archer also seems to show extreme fear and regret whenever his hands were mentioned, often calling it shameful due to its grotesque appearance as a result of using his Noble Phantasm and won't hesitate to hide it away from his Master should they show any signs of shock or disgust upon seeing it for the first time. He eventually gets over this the more he spends time with his Master and trusts them enough to show his hands without feeling remorseful in return. Role Fate/Connect Fate/Eminent Revival Bermuda Labyrinth: Underwater Crystal Prison Shiradhaj serves as one of Zhulong's commanders and adviser in the Bermuda Labyrinth. In the course of the pseudo-singularity, Shiradhaj utilizes his Noble Phantasm, Brihadaranyaka Upanishad, together with Zhulong's Noble Phantasm, Mount Weiyū, to create a makeshift prison for Beast VII/Minion, Leviathan, underwater. Abilities Shiradhaj's normal class is Caster, and he is even qualified to be a part of the Ruler-class. But due to having Shiva Dhanush (Pinaka/Kodhandam) in his possession during his lifetime, Shiradhaj has the potential to be in the Archer-class albeit with some side effects. His Class Skills include Magic Resistance (A+), Independent Action (B) and Divinity (D). As a wielder of a divine construct belonging to Shiva, Shiradhaj was granted Mana Burst (Flames) (B) (魔力放出(炎), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Honō)), together with a low rank Divinity skill enough to string the bow, in order to maximize the power of the arrows shot with the bow by imbuing a flaming effect that can cause additional damage upon impact. His personal skill, Impeccable Wisdom (A) (完璧な知恵, Kanpekina Chie), further heightens the effect as it allows Shiradhaj to analyze and determine where his arrows will hit in scary accuracy enough to make him a formidable foe despite his lack of military strength. As a king surrounding himself with intelligent sages and philosophers from his country, Shiradhaj's other personal skill, Knowledge from the Sages (EX) (賢者からの知識, Kensha Kara no Chishiki), grants him the ability to prepare for anything as he thinks of the different possibilities that could happen through his decisions. This skill not only allows Shiradhaj a lot of leverage in battles, but it also allows him to keep his Master safe at all times in the Grail War. He has two Noble Phantasms: Kodhandam and Brihadaranyaka Upanishad. Kodhandam serves as his main offensive Noble Phantasm and a last resort if things weren't going according to his plans. With how said Noble Phantasm consumes an enormous amount of energy in order to employ, Shiradhaj rarely uses it as it can not only eat away at his own mana, but it can also harm his Master's magic circuits. To further prove its damage, the Noble Phantasm leaves scars and burn marks on Shiradhaj's hands every time he's summoned in the Archer-class as a reminder. Brihadaranyaka Upanishad, on the other hand, is his Noble Phantasm that acts like a library where Shiradhaj can read and store numerous information that he collects in his investigations. With how he grows fond of his Master, Shiradhaj grants Zero Han full access to Brihadaranyaka Upanishad should his Master require information on certain topics. Development Shiradhaj wasn't planned to be implemented in Fate/Connect, but after learning of his background, 3-Kizuna decided to add him in as an Archer-class Servant, which is a role that was supposed to be given to Milady de Winter. His personality and his role in the Sanskrit epic, Ramayana, heightens his likeability. He is one of 3-Kizuna's favorite Servants. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Indian Heroic Spirits Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Man Attribute Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Sovereigns Category:King Category:Characters in Fate/Connect Category:3-Kizuna's Favorites Category:Astradhari